Non coupable votre honneur
by Petite bulle d'imagination
Summary: Johanna, ancienne agent du SHIELD et petite amie de Steve Rogers est jugé par le gouvernement. Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.


Non-coupable votre Honneur.

Dans la grande ville de New-York, tous les avengers étaient installés, à l'abri des regards, dans la salle d'audience du procès de leur partenaire et amie, le docteur Johanna Clark, ancien membre du SHIELD, et aujourd'hui bouc-émissaire.

Tous les avengers étaient présents, même Thor, tous étaient inquiets pour le septième avenger qu'était Johanna. Steve était plus stressé et inquiet que les autres, car, après avoir une nouvelle fois perdu son meilleur ami, il refusait l'idée d'être séparé de sa petite-amie. Pour une fois, Tony et Steve se tenaient côte à côte sans se chamailler, au contraire, ils avaient un but commun.

Tony se sentait proche de Johanna, il l'aimait comme un frère pouvait aimer sa sœur, ils étaient complémentaires. Son principal objectif était de supprimer, de faire disparaître toutes les informations qui pourraient incriminer encore un peu plus Johanna pour le verdict final, de plus il préparait une armée d'avocats au cas où le jugement final ne serait pas en faveur de Johanna. De plus, le public et les reporters avaient le droit d'assister au verdict, c'était la première vraie ouverture du procès.

Bruce était extérieurement très calme, mais, intérieurement il était furieux, il en voulait à Fury de laisser son meilleur agent dans la fausse aux lions, comme ça, sans aide, sans rien. Maria Hill avait également dut faire face à la Justice puisqu'elle avait été le bras droit de Nick Fury, cependant, lorsque le gouvernement entendit parler de Johanna, qui en plus d'être un agent de niveau 9, elle fut également à la tête du département médical, elle avait considérablement fait progresser la médecine actuelle. Tout ceci c'était retourné contre elle, car, le gouvernement prenant le SHIELD pour HYDRA, pensait que Johanna était comme Menguele ou Crâne Rouge : un médecin, scientifique nazi psychopathe avec un désir de domination du monde et le goût des meurtres de masse. En plus de cela elle était un agent de terrain avec des pouvoirs, elle possédait la faculté manipuler les énergies, ce qui l'a rendait extrêmement dangereuse.

Natasha se sentait coupable, car Johanna avait prit sur ses épaules, les crimes que elle, l'assassin russe, avait commis, tous ses meurtres, ses infiltrations et ses mensonges. Les deux femmes se connaissaient depuis des années et une confiance mutuelle et solide s'était installée entre elles avec les années. Il en était de même pour Clint qui lui avait confié son plus précieux et important secret. Tous les trois s'étaient sauvés mutuellement la vie un bon nombre de fois, ils étaient alors une équipe solide et efficace, et cela, avant même l'arrivée de Tony, Steve et Bruce.

Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées, cela faisait six mois que ce procès avait commencé et donc six mois qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pu la voir ou encore lui parler, elle était gardée enfermée dans une prison fédérale de haute-sécurité, sans possibilité de sortir et les mains menottées en permanence pour qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Les seules personnes autorisées à la voir étaient ses avocats qui n'avaient pas le droit de divulguer d'informations concernant sa santé, la situation ou ses conditions de vie aux avengers. Depuis six mois la presse couvrait l'affaire avec le plus grand zèle, cela faisait six mois que la population était scindée en deux groupes distincts : ceux qui ne peuvent accepter que quelqu'un qui les avait défendu avec autant d'acharnement et de force lors de la bataille de New-York puisse être à la tête d'une organisation terroriste, et ceux qui la croyaient capable de tous et n'importe quoi. Car, lors de l'effondrement de l'organisation, la plupart des missions du SHIELD ont été révélées au public, dont la grande majorité concernait Johanna, soit en tant qu'agent de terrain soit en tant qu'organisatrice.

Johanna était accusée de :

Trahison envers le gouvernement.

Terrorisme

Recherches médicales allant contre les droits de l'Humain.

Meurtres avec préméditation

Chantage

Destruction de biens publics

Et bien d'autres…

De toute évidence, les gens ne comprenaient pas que le SHIELD avait été infiltré par HYDRA et non que le SHIELD était HYDRA, par conséquent, les actions d'HYDRA était attribuées au SHIELD, et bien évidemment, les preuves pouvant prouver l'innocence de Johanna, devenaient de plus en plus rare.

Johanna qui était sur le banc des accusés, fut appeler à la barre, ont lui enleva ses menottes et lui demande de s'installer au barreau. Les avengers furent choqués de voir à quel point ces six mois d'enfermement l'avait changée physiquement. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, elle avait perdu du poids et surtout, elle semblait éteinte :

« Docteur Clark, jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ? »

Johanna qui avait aperçu ses partenaires, leur fit un faible sourire avant de prendre la parole :

« Je croyais qu'à vos yeux j'étais déjà coupable, alors que je le jure ou pas, est-ce que cela changera votre verdict ? »

« Docteur Clark ! » S'exclama le juge suprême avec un regard mauvais, regard que partageait les trois quarts des avocats du gouvernement. Si seulement ils savaient ce que Johanna leur préparait ….

« Très bien, je le jure » Soupira Johanna.

« Très bien veuillez décliner votre identité » Ordonna l'avocat qui prit alors la parole.

« Docteur Johanna Sarah Clark » Répondit Johanna.

« Bien. Êtes-vous un agent du SHIELD ? »

« Oui mais il me semble que tout le monde le sait »

« Une agence mondiale que vous dirigiez ? »

« Non » Répondit Johanna catégoriquement.

« Vous avez prêté serment de … »

« Je le sais mais le fait est que je n'étais pas à la tête du SHIELD. Je vais vous faire un cours en accéléré »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour … »

« Pardon ? N'êtes-vous pas un homme de loi qui cherche à connaître le moindre détail afin de les exploiter ? » Railla Johanna faisant ainsi sourire ses amis.

« Allez-y » Céda l'avocat en contenant sa colère tant bien que mal.

« Le SHIELD était très certainement la structure la plus hiérarchisée au monde, chaque agent, membre, possédait un niveau d'accréditation allant d , sachant que le seul niveau 10 était le Directeur Fury » Johanna marqua avant de reprendre « Le SHIELD était séparé en trois sections : la communication, les sciences et technologies et les opérations. La première s'occupait d'analyser des données. La seconde requérait au moins un doctorat pour espérer l'intégrer, elle visait à améliorer les méthodes et pratiques médicales mais aussi à faire avancer les diverses technologies. La dernière avait le programme le plus agressif et formait les spécialistes et agents de terrain. Imaginez cela comme une sorte d'université. Cependant, lorsque je vous disais que je n'étais pas à la tête du SHIELD c'est parce que je ne gérais qu'un seul domaine d'activité pas la globalité. »

« Alors qui étiez-vous dans l'organigramme ? »

« J'étais un agent de niveau neuf, médecin sur le terrain et j'étais à la tête du département médical et plus récemment, membre des avengers . »

« Qui ont détruit New-York » Commenta l'avocat.

« Qui ont _sauvés_ New-York vous voulez dire ? » Demanda Johanna, glaciale.

« Non. Vous avez, vous et vos monstres de foire, pratiquement détruit la ville dans sa totalité. »

« Je me rappel que l'un de mes amis, Tony Stark, vous devez le connaître je crois ? Vous avez Ion Man, la tour Stark, l'aide pour l'armée ? » Se moqua Johanna avant de reprendre « Il a risqué sa vie en détournant un missile nucléaire vers l'espace. Le SHIELD a pour but de protéger l'humanité, et je l'entends au sens de la population mondiale contre toute force de menace extérieure. »

« Vous prendriez-vous pour des héros ?! »Rit l'avocat méchamment.

« Non, seulement des protecteurs »

« Le SHIELD est une menace ! »

« Vous confondez, de toute évidence avec HYDRA »

« Encore vos délires mégalomanes »

« Maître Mayers, votre fils se prénomme bien Wilfried non ? »

« Comment … » Commença l'avocat surpris.

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie lors de la bataille de New-York. Pourtant, l'un de vos chefs d'accusations me dit que j'aurais pratiqué des expériences sur des humains, or je n'ai jamais fait cela, j'ai le respecte l'Homme et la vie, à la différence des nazis et d'Hydra … Vous me direz, c'est la même chose. Vous conviendrez donc que lorsque vous avez récupéré votre fils blond aux yeux bleus, vous avez pu constater qu'il était hors de danger, je lui ai sauvé la vie comme tout médecin qui se respecte. La vérité est, qu'ici, le jugement est partial puisque six des membres de la Cour Suprême qui sont présents, sont des proches amis du Baron Strucker et, qui plus est, assistent à ses réunions, or, notre cher Baron est un haut gradé d'Hydra. Dois-je donc ajouter que nos six membres sont de l'HYDRA ? De plus l'une des personnes de votre commité, Alexander Pierce est celui qui a révélé HYDRA et fait s'effondrer le SHIELD »

Suite aux déclarations de Johanna, les journalistes entrèrent dans une sorte de frénésie, multipliant les flashs et les questions. Un vacarme impressionnant se déclara dans la salle, et les avengers étaient surpris, se demandant comment, enfermée, Johanna avait-elle put faire toutes ces découvertes.

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE PREUVES ! » Cria le juge suprême avec le visage plus rouge que d'habitude.

« Et bien, voyez-vous, si j'en ai. Pourriez-vous s'il-vous-plaît , donné la permission à l'un de mes charmants avocat d'ouvrir le fichier de la clé USB qui, je crois, est enregistrée comme pièce à conviction numéro 62 et ce, depuis huit mois, cela indiquant je n'ai pas put modifier son contenu ou quoique se soit d'autre ? » Demanda poliment Johanna.

Le juge la regarda avec fureur sans répondre :

« Sauf si bien sûr, vous voulez condamner une innocente à la peine capitale, et commettre la plus énorme injustice transmise en direct à travers tout le pays ? » Ajouta Johanna.

Le seul juge qui n'était pas corrompu, et qui avait, par le passé déjà discuté avec elle, donna son accord. Lorsque le fichier de la clé USB fut ouvert, le logo du SHIELD apparut et faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il attendait la commande vocale pour s'ouvrir :

« MB63deltablue95 . Opération Hercule » Fit Johanna.

Le dossier s'ouvrit et une liste de noms de membres du gouvernement, ainsi que trois vidéos et un rapport apparurent. Mais avant cela, une voix robotique retentit :

« _**Rapport du SHIELD concernant les membres d'HYDRA, investigation commencée en 2011 par l'agent Johanna Clark par ordre du Directeur Fury. But de l'opération : identifier Hydra**_ »

La salle se figea, les juges et les avocats d'Hydra tentèrent de faire couper les caméras des journalistes présents mais, Tony prit le relais et s'assura que le flot d'informations parcourait la totalité du pays afin que tout le monde puisse voir les révélations.

La première vidéo démarra automatiquement et l'on y voyait des membres de la cours de Justice en pleine réunion, avec, accroché au veston, le symbole d'HYDRA. La deuxième vidéo montra une réunion entre le Baron Struckr et Alexender Pierce parlant de la chute du SHIELD . Puis la dernière on pouvait tous les membres importants faire le salut , les deux bras levés. Puis la voix robotique lut le rapport annonçant les dernières missions en date.

Johanna prit alors la parole :

« Vous comprenez donc, que vous avez commis la pire injustice de votre carrière et, par la même occasion ridiculiser le gouvernement. Je suis libre ? » Demanda Johanna au juge qui l'appréciait.

« Oui » Dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Johanna se leva pour partir en personne libre :

« Tu ne bouges pas ! » Cracha l'avocat qui l'avait harcelée de questions durant tout le procès, en lui attrapant le bras.

« Tu n'aurais pas dut me toucher » Fit Johanna avec dégoût et haine avant de retourner le bras de l'avocat , de se tourner vers lui, de lui mettre un coup de genou dans l'abdomen et de lui écraser la tête contre l'une des tables.

« On vous a détruit une pemière fois en 1945, on le refera aujourd'hui »Prévint-elle en partant.

Elle quitta rapidement le bâtiment , en évitant délibérément Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor et Bruce qui cherchaient à la rattraper. Tony ordonna à Jarvis de la suivre, mais l'intelligence artificielle lui apprit qu'il avait déjà perdu sa trace. Johanna filait entre les rues de New-York, évitant de croiser le regard de qui que se soit, elle rejoindrait les avengers demain, mais pour le moment elle devait s'assurer que sa dernière mission avait correctement fonctionnée.

Elle entra alors dans un appartement mitoyen, classique et sans fantaisie. Elle coupa l'alarme avant que celle-ci ne se déclenche, elle ferma la porte à clé, et respira profondément en collant son front contre la porte..

« Vous savez que j'ai failli ne pas m'en sortir en un morceau de ce procès ? » Questionna Johanna en ressentant une présence familière .

« Je n'aurais pas laissé tomber l'un de mes meilleurs agents »

Johanna se retourna vers la personne et lui répondit froidement :

« Merci pour la clé USB , mais la prochaine fois que vous décidez de mourir Directeur Fury, prévenez-moi un peu à l'avance, histoire que je m'organise »

« J'essaierais d'y penser » fit Nick Fury.

« Comment va Coulson ? Il s'en sort ? »

« Oui, il est motivé »

« Je suppose que je ne suis toujours pas autorisée à dire aux autres qu'il est vivant ? »

« Non, c'est mieux pour tout le monde »

« Bien. J'ai récupéré ce que vous vouliez »

« Que pensez-vous de ces plans ? »

« Mieux sécurisé que le premier hercarlier de toute évidence »

« En effet. Vous serez reconnu officiellement non-coupable demain en début d'après-midi, vous avez bien rempli votre mission »

« Comme toujours. Je leur dit quoi ? »

« Que vous aviez besoin de liberté et que vous aviez des affaires à régler »

« Je veux que mon dossier soit effacé, tout comme les leurs »

« Je l'ai fait avant de donner les clés du royaume à Coulson »

« Je lui ai fait gagner du temps au moins ? »

« Oui, suffisamment pour qu'il ai un coup d'avance »

« Tant mieux. Maintenant il se passe quoi ? »

« Vous essayez d'avoir une vie relativement normale avec le Captain, tout en continuant à sauver le monde de temps à autres. »

« Je suppose que l'on se reverra à un moment où à un autre, mais si cela pouvait ne pas être en pleine période de crise se serait appréciable »

« Où serait l'intérêt ? » Rit légèrement Fury avant de reprendre « Reposez-vous ici, demain votre réputation sera lavée … Il y a une bouteille de vodka si jamais …. »

« Merci »

« à bientôt Docteur Clark »

« A bientôt directeur Fury »

Fury partit et Johanna récupéra la bouteille et s'installa sur le fauteuil face à la fenêtre et regarda le jour décliner tout en buvant. Johanna tourna la tête ver le lit et vit qu'un téléphone satellite y était posé. Si elle suivait le protocole, il fallait qu'elle attende un message lui disant qu'elle était libre. Finalement, elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir rejoint Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha et Thor directement, elle avait besoin d'être seule, sans surveillance afin de se recentrer sur elle-même. Elle mangea un peu et lorsqu'elle eut vidé la moitié de la bouteille et que la soirée était bien avancée, elle décida de dormir, pour la première fois depuis six mois, dans un vrai lit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain en fin de matinée, elle prit une douche et vit que des vêtements à elle étaient dans l'armoire. Fury était vraiment prévoyant se dit Johanna en faisant le bilan de sa situation. Elle se sécha les cheveux et fut ravie de voir que ses boucles souples étaient de retour. Elle enfila son jean, son tee-shirt noir, ses bottines noires à talon, mit sa montre, son collier ou le pendentif était une plume, ses boucles d'oreilles puis enfila sa veste en cuir noir.

Heureusement qu'elle avait laissé des vêtements dans cette appartement qui servait de à l'époque, de refuge pour les agents en cavale. Une fois prête, elle s'assit prêt du téléphone et attendit. Lorsqu'il fut treize heure, elle reçu enfin le message :

« _**Vous êtes libre. Regardez la table de nuit**_ »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire, elle entendit un « clic » venant de la table de nuit qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à regarder. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et y trouva une arme de calibre 45, ses papiers d'identité, de l'argent, et une tablette qui s'alluma à son contact et lança la chaine d'informations :

« _**Coup d'éclat au procès Clark. Le docteur s'est avéré être la victime d'un complot gouvernemental et prouvé son innocence en plein tribunal. Le docteur Clark a reçu des excuses publiques de la part du gouvernement. Cependant le SHIELD reste toujours un mystère. Ne ratez pas l'émission de ce soir qui reprendra toute l'affaire.**_ »

Johanna sourit de contentement, reposa la tablette, accrocha son arme à la taille, de façon à ce qu'elle soit cachée par sa veste, puis, elle sortie. Une fois dans la rue elle héla un taxi, dont le conducteur failli faire une crise cardiaque en la reconnaissant.

« La tour Stark s'il-vous-plaît » Dit-elle gentiment.

Le chauffeur démarra et ne put s'empêcher de lui parler :

« Vous n'avez donc rien fait de ce pour quoi ils vous accusaient ? »

« En effet »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir cru coupable » dit-il comme si il tentait de s'excuser pour toute la population.

« Vous avez cru ce que le gouvernement voulait que vous croyez »

Le chauffeur ne répondit pas car il se sentait gêné. Vingt minute plus tard, il s'arrêta devant la Tour Stark.

« cela fera combien ? » Demanda Johanna.

« Rien, je vous offre le trajet » Répondit le chauffeur en redémarrant.

Avant d'entrer dans la tour, elle prit une grande inspiration. Une fois à l'intérieur elle prit l'ascenseur pour le 22ème étage, mais pas avant que Jarvis ne l'eut reconnu :

« Docteur Clark je suis heureux de vous revoir » Fit agréablement Jarvis.

« Moi aussi Jarvis »

« J'ai prévenu Monsieur Stark de votre arrivé »

« Merci »

Lorsque Jarvis prévint Tony, tout le monde se précipita dans le salon, face à l'ascenseur. Tous étaient impatients de revoir Johanna. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'elle apparue, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque :

« Coucou c'est moi »

Steve se précipita vers elle, l'embrassa avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de poser sa tête sur la sienne, ces six mois avaient été les mois les plus longs de toute sa vie . Johanna ne put retenir quelques larmes.

« Bon Captain Igloo tu te pousses ? » Se plaignit Tony.

« Stark, ça fait six mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vu ! » Gronda Natasha.

« Oui et bien, nous aussi on l'a pas vu depuis six mois » Fit Tony.

Johanna s'écarta de Steve et dit en prenant Tony dans ses bras :

« Tu es vraiment un gamin ! »

« C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'adore »

« Arrête où je vais m'étouffer »

« Lady Johanna, il est bon de vous revoir ! »

« C'est bon te revoir aussi Thor »

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Bruce en faisant allusion à sa perte de poids et son manque de sommeil évident.

« ça ira mieux dans pas longtemps »

« J'ai failli m'inquiéter » Sourit Clint.

« Une semaine de plus et je venais te sortir de là, manu militari » Admit Natasha.

« ta bonté te perdra » Répondit Johanna.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée directement après le procès ? » Demanda Steve.

« J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, sans gardes ni caméras de sécurité. Juste ma liberté et moi » Répondit-elle en prenant la main de Steve.

« Bon … Qui veut des chawarmas ? » Demanda Tony en allant vers la cuisine.

« Pas pour moi merci, je retourne au labo » Déclara Bruce en partant.

« J'ai des choses à faire mais, Johanna, demain tu m'accordes ta journée » Dit Natasha en partant accompagnée de Clint.

« D'accord ! Moi, je meurs de faim ! » Déclara Johanna en rejoignant Tony tout en étant accompagnée de Thor et de Steve.

« Je crois que je vais organiser une soirée pour fêter ton retour »

« TONY ! » Firent Steve, Thor et Johanna en même temps.

« Seulement une centaine de personnes ! » Plaida Tony.

« Non ! »

« Vous êtes pas drôles !

Johanna se sentit en sécurité, à la maison, comme si rien n'avait changé.


End file.
